Rise of the Prince
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: Ryoma hides his true talent in singing and playing instruments. He only sing or play when his alone or a place. He is a Prince and he doesn't know he was, he didn't know why he was the prince that has been missing. Maybe it had connections with his family that they haven't told Ryoma. And his new guardians were the famous music band. Now Ryoma has been going through a lot of things
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mistakened (part 1)**

\--

"Ryoma-kun, wake up!" shouting at Ryoma like it was something important, Ryoma woke up and saw a uniform on his bed

"Nanako-san! why is there a uniform on my bed?" Ryoma shouted back asking. Nanako went to his room and explained.

"Gomen, Ryoma, I forgot to tell you yesterday, you're going to a music school--"

"SCHOOL?!" the certain word shocked Ryoma

"Yep, school, so get up and change then come downstairs to eat, You can't be late or i won't feed your precious Karupin(cat)" Nanako threatend Ryoma

"I KNOW YOU'LL SAY THAT" Ryoma immidietly obeyed because he does'nt want to let his beloved Karupin cry of hunger.

After he changed and went downstairs to eat his breakfast and left for school.

That is why he does'nt like going in a school because always need to wake up early and even involving his Karupin, it was just 6:27 and the school starts in 8:00

"This is really unfair" He frowned as he walks to his new school, he saw 8 people in same uniform like him walking far behind Ryoma, he just ignored them, it's not like he cares. Until one of them noticed Ryoma

"NYAAA! OCHIBI! KAWAIII!" ran after Ryoma and hugged him thightly

"L-let go!" Ryoma escaping from the death hug

"EIJI, Let go of her!, She'll soffucate!" Oishi scolded and shouted at Eiji and released Ryoma

"*cough*cough, Itte"

Many of them noticed the capped boy Eiji hugged had a catlike eyes and short heigth, and had a medium length hair so they mistakened him for a girl

"Miss, are you alright?" one of them asked

"Hoy, Fuji, don't just flirt with a girl so casually" A guy spoked

"Momo's just jealous, don't mind him" Fuji teased him a bit and Momo blushed

"Hoy! Fuji!" embaressed Momo

They chuckled

Ryoma didn't mind them and just stayed quite

"Inui, what do you think?"Fuji asked

Inui's glasses flashed " 70% they have a crush on the girl and 30% they don't"

They bacame mad and they started to fight just because of a mistaken girl and the other three that didn't care was Tezuka, Kaido, and Kawamura.

Ryoma was annoyed and thought

" _Im surrounded by idiots"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sorry for the short writing_

but i _n the next chapter_ _Ryoma will tell them that he was certainly a boy and they mistakened him for a girl._ _You'll know they're reactions in the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Mistaken(part 2)**

\--

Well after then Kaido lost lost his cool

"Fssssssh, Hey! stop fighting! You're scaring the girl!"

Fuji and Momo faced Kaido and to think that he was trying to protect a girl

"Ohhooo~ You had a pretty nice words coming from you Kaido~"

Momo teased Kaido and Fuji joined their affair

"You need to be cool to get a girlfriend, A cute girl is right beside us you know~" Fuji made a sadistic smile

"OCHIBI-CHAN YOU'RE SO KAWAIII! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Eiji's eyes sparkled and realized he just hugged a cute tiny girl. Oishi tried to calm him down

"Beautiful miss, please excuse my crazy friend, he is always like that when he sees such cute tiny cat-like girl" Oishi had a chance to talk to such cute girl

Fuji giggled and placed his arms around Ryoma almost like a hug "This cutie is mine"

all of them fell silent and Ryoma is pissed for why is he mistakened for a girl

" _I know i'm beautiful but i'm a boy" made him thought_

Fuji already known that Ryoma was truly a boy but it didn't stop him to want a cute tiny beautiful boy to be his

except for Tezuka, Inui, and Kawamura, all of them were eager to fight for such a cute girl that they will do anything

"Fuji, she's not yours alone, how about me...we're friends right?...Friends share..." Momo sofly said

"Yaa, share cutie ochibi with us" all complained and had a big ruckus

Tezuka's patience can no longer be handled, They're fighting infront of the cute girl and that could make her feel scared to cry just because of his companion's ruckus

"Shut your mouth or drink Inui's juice, choose!"

Inui's glasses flashed

"I had my new creation mixed with chili for quick digestion and vegteble juices cooled and stay placed in a jar for 2 weaks and also mixed with chemicals to let you have a massive exploding diarea for 2 days straight"

"We will shut our mouths!" all of them shouted in sync then they stopped fighting afraid of Inui's juice, they'd rather obey than having a massive exploding diarea that the toilet could never be used again if that happens

Ryoma removed Fuji's arms and he had enough of them mistakening him for a girl, he walk towards them and spoke

"Excuse me"

all turned to the cute girl

"Yes, SweetHeart?~"said in unison

"But"

"But?~"

"But you're all mistaken"

"Mistaken what?~"

"Mistaken for--"

"Mistaken what?"

"for-"

"What?"

"for a gir-"

"For what?"

"You've mistaken me for a girl but i'm actually a boy"

after Ryoma's words echoed to their ears...all fell silent that you could even hear a pin drop

they always break Ryoma's privlliege to finish his sentence so he silenced them all

"E-eiji are you alright?!" Eiji fainted and Oishi helped him

Momo's jaw dropped

Kaido hissed rolling on the ground

Kawamura keep on hold of his cool not to go crazy

As Inui growed red mushrooms

Tezuka's glasses broke and frozen as ice

Fuji already knew and was just smiling watching ryoma as he continued to walk

And silence falled unto them

. . . . . . . x_x . . . . . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Suffured**

New Classroom

"Class we have a new student so please be quiet"

Ryoma walked inside the classrom and the students whispering, squilling but he just ignored it.

He stood beside the teacher and introduced himself

"Echizen Ryoma, Nice to meet you"

all girls filled with excitement, and said

"He's hot"

"Is he a foriegner?"

something like that

He doesn't like it when he they keep bugging him even during class time

Finally after the hours of ignoring all those fangirls

for disturbing him, he finally had a chance to get a nice peacefull and quiet little nap

30 minutes later

He heard some loud noise in the school's hallway

The sounds of girls shouting the name "Seigaku"

a/n: Let's just call the famous band 'Seigaku' so you won't find it hard to know.. Damn, I want it to be naned AZURE..)

Ryoma was annoyed, Who dared to disturb his beauty sleep

He suddenly heard the voice

"Nyaa Ochibi looks so peacefull when he's sleeping" Eiji said

"He look pretty much like a girl, Too bad he's a boy" Momo added

Admiring Ryoma's innocent sleeping face

Then he opened one eye and saw the 8 students he met this morning

"Wakey wakey, SweetHeart" Fuji said and lean closer to Ryoma's face

"HAALLTT!!" Eiji yelled and stopped Fuji from leaning his face to Ryoma's

"Fuji!, Don't just lean your face to Ochibi just because he has a beautifull sleeping face" Momo complained

"Why do you get jealous easily Momo?" Fuji showed a sadistic smile and teased them a bit

Ryoma got up from his nap pose and Oishi noticed Ryoma's hair had gotten short

"By the way Ryoma, Did you cut your hair?" he asked

The others turned their eyes to Ryoma

"You're right, What happen to your hair Ryoma?" They asked

"My hair in the past was waist length and my cousin cutted it in medium length and now the teachers said to cut my hair short length"

Ryoma explained

He saw all 8 of them

Fuji infront of him

Momo beside him

Oishi sitting on a chair facing him

Eiji standing beside Momo

and the other 4 Tezuka,Inui,Kaido, and Kawamura at the back

"By the way, why are you all here?" Ryoma asked

"Nothing, we're just going somewhere for a while and we just wanted to see your face before we go" Fuji explainly answered

Ryoma just nodded at them and 8 eight of them left his classroom

They won't really be going somewhere but instead they're going to stalk Ryoma, unnoticed

They waited for a while and saw Ryoma heading to the rooftop with his guitar slung on his shoulders. Why is Ryoma heading to the rooftop with his guitar? they thought

As they arrived, Ryoma went to the roofop because there was no people and it was peaceful, he went and sat on the corner

The Seigaku hid near the door and saw Ryoma peacefully sitting in a corner, holding his guitar

Ryoma keep staring at his guitar, it was the first gift his family gave him...Ryoma closed his eyes and started playing the very first song he made for his family

"Ouka-san, Oyaji, Aniki"

The Seigaku heard him saying his family members

"Did he just said, Mother, Father, and Brother?"

"Shh, keep quiet"

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and stared playing his song

 _'Song of Memories_

slowly open my ayes gently

 _As i wait for dawn to arrive_

Only waiting for the new breeze

 _The light shine into my heart_

 _Good night, my first star_

 _Please keep on shining_

 _I won't ask you to grant my wishes_

 _Because you have been watching over me'_

Ryoma's tears rolled on his face, remembering the days with his family...While the 8 stalkers were also very hurt seeing the sad little boy, playing a song crying that made their heart shattered, as Ryoma continued to play

' _I don't need such thing as replies_

I just want you to hear me out

 _It isn't just farewell_

 _That will be my last words to you_

 _Even after you're gone from this world_

 _I will continue singing the song we made together_

 _The breeze swept away the scent_

 _I ended up searching from it withing my memories_

 _We will surely meet again_

 _At somewhere among the distant skies_

 _Just like that day_

 _In my dream_

 _A flowere that will never wilt'_

The song last 5 minutes and Ryoma stopped playing

"Why am i crying?"

Tears keep running on Ryoma's face, he never knew why he cried after singing the song he made for his resting family

He put his guitar back to his case and left

While the Seigaku remained silent after Ryoma played and left

"I didn't know he could play and sing very beautiful" Fuji muttered and Oishi told what he had heard

"He had a high voice, almost like a girl"

"That's right, He cried just now you know, I wonder what could have happend?" Momo added

and all of them showed a sad face and continued to follow Ryoma

It was classtime the bell rang and they all went back to their classrooms

After the class

The Seigaku saw Ryoma heading somewhere

They continued to stalk him what will he be doing after class?

Ryoma still keeps his sad face with him and they were still hurt when Ryoma showing such heart breaking face

he walked inside the piano room

They sneak peak on the door, and saw ryoma sitting infront of the piano. He can play? they thought

Ryoma gently clicked one piece and started playing

Beethoven

Moonlight Sonata

 _Third movement_

While playing the piece

Seigaku boys became speechless, they can't believe it, Ryoma just played one of the most hardest song. Their eyes widened full of shock

Oishi could want to listen more "Is he a profesional?"

he asked wondering then Kawamura added

"What on earth is he?" made them asked the most unexplainable question

After minutes of playing Ryoma finished the first song and then played the second

 _Piano Sonata no.14_

All the students heard all of it, someone in the piano room, playing beautifully..

They all rushed in the piano room and listened to the beautiful melody.

After he was finished,

A round of apluase, clapping their hands of amazement

Ryoma startled by the crowd, he immedietly rushed and wore a long black jacket and ran outside the piano room, escaping before they could catch him

Ryoma ran out of the school and sprinted faster towards his house...

In his room, he collapse on his bed exhausted..

He hated crowds, espeacially fans. He hated fans..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _To be continued_

 _In the next chapter_

 _And that will be the time Ryoma will knew the_

 _school's famous band_

 _'Seigaku'_


	4. Chapter 4

_

 _Next day_

"Ohayo" Ryoma went to school early greeting his classmates

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun" they also greeted him and talked to him

"Ryoma, did you saw the guy who played the piano yesterday?" they asked

Ryoma nervously answered and pretended to not to know nothing "no...i never heard of it" he just lied because don't want to be discovered

"Ehhh..."

"He was so good at playing, almost could be a professional, no...better that a professional" they added as the other students also agreed and complimenting it, they didn't noticed the guy the school had been talking about was Ryoma

Ryoma was a little pleased hearing the compliments and praises from them, but at the same time he was a little annoyed

_

 _after classes_

Ryoma!...come with us, there's an event happening in the gym!" his classmates dragged Ryoma to go with them forcing him hardly

"Hey...why are taking me?"

"to the gym of course"

As they went inside the gym...a huge crowd of student gathered...they sat on an empty seat where they could see the stage,

then a huge loud sound of drums waved the whole gym together with the shouts and cheers of the student...

Ryoma put on his headphones playing music he was making...if he didn't used his headphones...his ears could not be able to hear if it continued, good thing had it with them along...

He put down his headphones when the noises slowly getting softer

The host came on the stage..."Welcome students!"

Suddenly a big cheers of students already shoke the whole gym with just a simple greeting of the host and Ryoma had a hardtime covering his ears

"Hey! What's the noise all about?!" Ryoma yelled asking his classmates

"You didn't know?! It's because of our school's famous band is having a concert! Seigaku!" They shouted as they talked to each other because of the loud music inside the gym

"Seigaku?!" Ryoma loudly asked

"Yeah!"

"I already know them but I'm asking about the noise here!!"

A huge cheers went more loud as the Seigaku went on stage ready for their show

As the band started playing, the cheers went very loud Ryoma could not take it anymore...he barged out of the gym rushed in a quite place...

_

Minutes of finding

At last Ryoma found a spot where he could not hear the noises anymore and laydown and relax, taking a short nap for a while

_

"Hello Ochibi!"

Ryoma woke up and the Seigaku was beside him all the time after he had fallen asleep

Ryoma just nodded

"I forgot...what happend earlier?" he asked

"Eh..you forgot?" Momo answered and Ryoma nodded

"You mean you forgot what everything happend earlier?"Oishi added

"Well...i remembered a bit"

"What is it?" they asked

"The students were cheering very loud of the band,Seigaku..i think, and my ears almost could not hear anymore...so barged out of the gym and went here"

"Then you know who's the Seigaku right?"

"I already known from the start that you guys were the Seigaku"

All of the eight of them were shocked after hearing it from Ryoma, Fuji also spoke

"We also know that you were the one who played the two hardest piano pieces" Fuji said smilling

Ryoma's eyes wided in shock

"I don't know what you're talking about" nervously pretending to not know anything

"We also know that you can play and sing beautifully" Fuji added

"What are you saying?" Ryoma sweatdrop and still pretending to not know anything

They know Ryoma was pretending but he can't hide the truth from them...Ryoma had a chance to escape from them when they were not paying their attention to him, They still keep talking about it they turned to Ryoma, but Ryoma was already gone

"Oh my...he escaped" Fuji chuckled

"He really knows how to escape..."

"Yeah"

"Probably"

_

( _To be continued)_

 _Sorry for the short writting..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Voic** **e**

_

Ryoma succesfully escaped the annoying band. He panted a little and never imagine that they would found out his secret.

But though he had thousands of secrets to hide every single day, Ryoma didn't surely expect that one of his thousand secrets was discovered by some annoying band.

He was a little nervous to think, will they uncover the secret? made the question thought in his mind.

He saw a place where it was peacefull and quiet, Ryoma sat underneth a cherry blossom tree on the place where far from others and far from people. Breezes of the winds and the relaxing scents of the cherry blossoms leaves falling, the perfect place for having a lone time.

It was a little boring to just sit and sleep, so he putted his bag near him and grabbed his music notebook and his pen.

_

(With the Seigaku)

After Ryoma escaped, they walked around the school to look for Ryoma

"Ne, i wonder where ochibi is right now?" Eiji asked. he looked left and right and was curious where did the little boy ran off to

"Who knows? maybe he already in his home?" Taka-san added in a question.

"It's still classtime. All students are not allowed to go home until 5" Fuji said smilling while also looking left and right to look for his kouhai

Eiji became confused "Nyaa, why did ochibi hide his talents?" Eiji asked as he looked at the person who seemed to know "Fujiko?"

Fuji smiled as usual "Saa...here must be something right?" He replied. He didn't know why would his kouhai hide his talents?

It became a mystery for the band

Inui's glasses glinted "20% because it's something he didn't want the public to know and 80% he's hiding something unexpected and sometimes it might be shocking" He came by the answer and the band thinked deep because of Inui's answer

"Let's just find him"

While finding the little boy. They all looking left and right, room by room, and place by place. There was no sign of the emerald haired boy

"Where do you think he would go?" Oishi asked

They started thinking "If he doesn't like going in public, must be a place where no poeple, quiet, and peacefull" Taka-san answered and that the band realized

"You had the point, but do you know the kind of place in school?" They continued thinking.

"Oh oh i know one, The cherry blossom trees at the back of the school, it's a little far from the building"

All of them nodded and went to the place, they looked left and right but there was nobody. Until they heard someone, the voice sounded like a girl humming, releasing such beautiful melody with the calmness of the wind breezing followed by a falling cherry blossoms leaves.

Such beautiful voice with the combination of the blossom scented breeze made the song so perfect.

They followed the voice and saw someone that looked familliar and noticed

"Hey guys, over there" Momo pointed the tree where the person was stting and where the melody was coming from.

They silently sneaked to see the person, no doubt of it, the person was Ryoma sitting and humming while writting on his notebook, and looked like he was making a song.

They eyes stared at the emerald haired boy and watched as they hide their presence

Eiji's eyes wided as he hears the beautiful soft voice "Dudes, is Ochibi really a boy?" he asked

They looked closely more and more

"What are you talking about? of course he's a boy" Oishi replied still in look of the boy

"I thought Ochibi's a she and not a he, Maybe something has happened in Ochibi's voice and that resulted in a way"

All the eyes turned to Eiji, showing an unfocused faces, even Fuji's eyes opened

"That even make no sense" they all said in the same time

_

They continued spying in stares. The moment Ryoma finished his notes, the Seigaku noticed Ryoma getting something from his guitar-like case, Ryoma grabbed a voilin and they were a little startled and shocked

Ryoma was about to play his voilin standing in his form

"OCHIBI CAN PLAY A VOILIN?!" Eiji shouted in fire and all the others shutted him down

"Shhh!!!"

"Be quieeeett!!" They said in sync and accidently made it loud

Ryoma heard voices "Who's there?!" he called loudly but no one was there

 _Maybe just my imagination?_ he thought maybe he was just too cautious since the last time he didn't looked at his surroundings and ended up getting caught.

Ryoma putted back his voilin in the case and his things to his bag. He left the place while he thought no one was around.

"Its time for me to go home" he said and left

The Seigaku sighed in relief

"You almost let us get caught Eiji!"

"Ah, gomen...i was very excited" Eiji apologized while rubbing his head

"Saa...at least we know he has a violin. But we still need to comfirm if he can play" Fuji said smiled sadisticaly

"How about he join our band? He pretty good"

They all looked at each other

"That was in our minds already"

_

 _(To be continued)_

You can suggest and give ideas to add in this story

Feel free to post on the reviews

See you in the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

_I decided to put some challanges and mysteries in the story_

_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Strange** **Letter** **s**

_

A week later

Ryoma had been receiving strange letters from an unknown person. That day he found a letter under his desk, lockers, bag, and sometimes in his uniform. He didn't do anything and just ignored, but didn't realize that the letters increased, The past was one letter a day but in a week he recieved 3 letters a day and sometimes when he is having some break time.

He was very curious of the unknown person who keep sending the letters

It was lunch break. Ryoma was walking his way to the rooftop holding his bento

He sat on the usual spot where the best view of the cherry blossoms can be seen

After he was finished eating, and he took a walk to the cherry blossoms behind the school where he last time went to

The pink petals were flowing throught the air and he was very relaxed while sitting underneth the trees

he hummed his song with his beautiful voice that made an echo all around the air

Ryoma always wondered everytime he sings and play a melody, a scented winds flows around him and sometimes butterflies, it was quiet strange for him and it all started when he went to the cherry blossom fields

He putted his hands inside his pockets and a got another letter. He wondered where it came from, he didn't remember putting papers inside his pockets

He opened the letter and readed silently

 **The cherry blossoms are blooming beautifuly in your green fields**

 **Your melodies in the quiet night where the moonlight shines**

 **Where ever you are, you're always the brightest among the stars**

 **The gentleness and sweetness of your voice that brings light to the heart**

 **Gracefully flows in the summer air**

 **The crown will soon be placed upon your hea** d

 **The Prince**

" _Prince?_ " he thought. This time, he received a poem letter, Ryoma put back the letter in his pockets and decided to walk for a mean time

"My...green fields? melodies? crown?" he questioned and tried to find a clue about the unknown person who keep sending him letters "I don't get it" he said putting his hands on the back of his head

"OCHIBI- CHAN!!!" Eiji shouted while running towards Ryoma

"Great, another annoying one" he murmured while dodging Eiji's bear hug

"Ochibi!~ lemme hug you!" he whined and attempted another hug to the boy but Ryoma keep dodging

"OCHIBI!"

"Yadda"

"EIJI!!!!!!" Oishi came running to Eiji stopping him from chasing Ryoma "Eiji, didn't i told you to stop doing that" he scolded

"Hai, hai~"

After Eiji stop chasing him, Ryoma spaced out of thinking about the strange letters, the letter keeps repeating the same poem over and over, he wondered if it has a connection of his family why the letters keep saying "Prince" and the poem that said " _The crown will soon be placed upon your head_ " that was the most confusing thing

"--chizen, Echizen"

Ryoma was startled and turned to the caller

"Echizen, i keep calling your name many times" Oishi said curious and the band group came

"Sorry" he said in a normal voice "I was just thinking of something"

"Something? what kind?" they asked

"Just something about strange letters" he answered and glanced the the group "But don't even think to interfere"

They didn't want to agree to that either, they want to know what was happening to the kohai about the strange letters he's been recieving though that is also been happening to them too

"Well, first tell us about the strange letters" they really want to interfere though even it was already happening to them

"Excuse me?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow

"We also have been recieving strange letters from an unknown person" They confessed and Ryoma was quite a little shock of that, well at least he was also glad that he is not the only one though

"Yadda, i won't tell" he hesitated

"Can you just give a little hint? nyah" Eiji popped out behind Oishi and Ryoma glanced at him and then turned walking away "Nothing to say" he then waved at them and putted his hands in his pockets

The group was silent in about a minute ago

"I didn't know Echizen was also receiving strange letters too"

 **With Ryoma**

Ryoma was walking and kept on thinking about the letters, he might find a clue who might be behind this

He thought about something about the sender that must've any connections with his family

Ryoma went back to his classroom and took the letters out of his bag and investigated every letter by letter,

he was right, it had connections with his family "Why didn't i realized this sooner?" he muttered

While reading the papers, he noticed another letter under his desk "It wasn't here a minute ago" he said and took the letter and read it

 **You don't have to find out who am i**

 **You don't need to know either**

 **All you need to do is do anything you want to do or do the normal things you do every day**

 **But do not forget, you need to be careful of your surroundings**

 **There are dangerous people wanting to capture you**

 **If anything happens, your gaurdians will protect you**

 **Please be well**

 **Prince**

The letter was telling him to be careful and beware of his surroundings but what does he mean his 'guardians'?

That question was always in Ryoma's mind " _My guardians?"_ he thought and he was walking infront of the school gates, he bumped into something, it was a big tall man with cigarites in his mouth with tatoos and looked like a gang member

"Sorry" he apologized and walked away but he was stopped and the gang member grabbed him by the shirt

"Huh! i'll forgive you if you give all your money!" he demanded, but Ryoma was not scared the slightest even a bit, he was just calm and expressionless, didn't care and ignored him

"You brat! Die!" He was about to punch Ryoma, but all of a sudden a guy showed up and kicked the gang member by the neck that it went flying

Ryoma looked at the person and it was Fuji, he was surprised of the sudden ambush but didn't show an expression

"You okay, Ryo-chan?" asked Fuji in his usual smilling face

Ryoma gazed at him and stared a bit "Why are you here?" he asked

Fuji was a little surprise of his question "We'll i recieved a letter that you were in danger so i came here" he stated

"me?" he asked and Fuji nodded, handing him the small piece of paper inside the letter

 **A danger is coming to Ryoma Echizen infront of the school gates**

Ryoma didn't know why but this must be the 'guardian' the letter has been talking about

Fuji stared at the focused Ryoma who was standing still thinking of something, later Ryoma looked up to Fuji with an annoyed look

"Ah, this is bad" he said and Fuji wondered why

"What is bad?" he asked

Ryoma then walked away and leaving the confused Fuji infront of the gates " _Can't be"_ he thought " _Don't tell me they are--"_

_

 **To be Continued**

 **Your Right! It's a cliffhanger!**

Well i just added a mystery to the story so it will be kind of thrilling, i also edited the summaries and genres

I will be leaving for a while because of a camping trip but i'll sure to update

See you in the next chapter~


End file.
